Human
Humans are a species native to the planet Earth and a central member of the Planetary Union. Humans are a voting member of the Planetary Union Council,Episode 2x12: Sanctuary which makes their position one of the most politically important within the Union. Humans make up the majority of the crew on board the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. History During the period that history would later refer to as "Old Earth,"Episode 1x07: Majority Rule Humans kept animal species in zoos and enjoyed reality shows. The passage of time made much of this knowledge fragmented though elements of culture persisted into the 25th century. During this period, human society was divided into multiple nation states before they unified under a single planetary government. Specific historical and geographical facts regarding this era were lost to time and not considered common knowledge by the 25th century. Humans became part of the Planetary Union at some point and rose to prominence in the organization becoming a great presence in Union society. In spite of this, the Xelayans derisively regarded humans as "the hillbillies of the galaxy".Episode 1x10: Firestorm Biology Humans are a bipedal species and are outwardly identical to the Sarguns and the natives of the Multiphasic Planet. Humans are substantially weaker and less durable than Xelayans, Moclans and Kaylons. Culture Entertainment Much of the entertainment from the 21st century and earlier remained well-known even in the 25th century with humans enjoying programs from the time such as Seinfeld, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer or admiring cultural icons such as Kermit the Frog. By contrast, little of contemporary 25th century culture was known. A popular activity among humans was usage of the Environmental Simulator wherein they relived the history of Earth such as the Old West. Not all aspects of the culture had survived such as the sport of boxing being largely unknown or zoos falling out of favor. Reality shows had also died out with Gordon Malloy referring to the era in which they were produced in as "a dark time". Cuisine When feeling sad, humans are known to eat ice cream.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear Economy Humans formerly used money to manage their society before the development of matter synthesis made that concept obsolete. As a result, status and rank came to occupy the position that wealth once had.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions Religion Humans of the 25th century, with most space-capable races, had abandoned organized religion. However, religious phrases and allusions such as "go to hell" remained in common vernacular. By the 29th century, this secularism would grow to the point that even these phrases lose their meaning.Episode 1x05: Pria Fashion Humans continue to wear watches as an accessory.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Trivia *According to Ildis Kitan humans are the "hillbillies of the galaxy." Whether that is a widely held view of the Xelayans or just his opinion is unknown. Notable Humans *Ed Mercer - Captain of the USS Orville *Kelly Grayson - First officer of the USS Orville. *Gordon Malloy - Helmsman of the USS Orville. *Claire Finn - Head Physician and Doctor of the USS Orville. *John LaMarr - Chief Engineer of the USS Orville. *Halsey - Admiral of the Planetary Union stationed on Earth. *Pria Lavesque - Ruthless merchant and businesswoman from the 29th century. Category:Humans Category:Species